Pleasures
by roxygurlxoxo
Summary: The boy's second self lusts for its original, how will it turn out?


"A-Akuma." I stuttered, a blush forming on my cheeks as my pale coloured self placed its hand against my torso, shoving me down onto the bed. "H-Hey! What's the meaning of this!?" A sudden panicked expression formed on my face as my heart beats wildly against my chest, either two of my hands raised in a defensive position. "Relax, Ri-chan." The words seeped from its lips like mist, the way its eyes narrowed at me seductively sent a pleasant chill up my spine, almost unable to swallow the saliva down my throat, left speechless. "Good boy." The male would snicker, a wide smirk forming on its pale lips. "A-Akuma." I stuttered out its name once again as it crawled onto the bed, its body hovering over mine, both of my hands lowering to be placed on either side of my head, forcing it to turn to the side, squeezing my eyes shut. "Ya look delicious like that, Ri-chan." Squeaking, my cheeks would darken in color, kneeing the other being in the stomach out of my own accord, although it didn't budge, almost seeming amused by my actions. "W-what.." I would softly gasp as its hand slid underneath the hem of my shirt, cold flesh meeting warm, roaming its touch all over my body as if it owned it. "Y-you bastard. S-stop." I cussed mentally at myself for allowing my voice to sound so weak, a soft whimper flowing from my lips as its fingers grazed my nipple. "Ya know, when ya weakly say stop like that Ri-chan it arouses me greatly~" It would chime, only sending the extent of my anger to a further limit. "Ri-chan." It whispered my name, flicking its tongue across its lips, my eyes snapping open into a wide state as it captures my nipple in between its index finger and thumb, tweaking and tugging on it, my torso twisting from side to side, my breathing now in the form of soft pants. "S-stop that, I d-don't like it." Placing my hands against its chest, I attempt to push it away weakly, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip to stifle any unpleasant sounds that may spike its arousal. "Ri-chan." It would repeat my name once more, attaching its lips to my neck, suckling on the tender skin with nips from its sharp canines, its tongue lapping up any blood that would escape the wounds it inflicted. Wrapping my arms around its neck, my nails would begin to dig into its back, dragging them down, a trail of red marking appearing underneath where my nails would travel, burying my face against its shoulder. "Akuma, please, stop." I would whimper within its ear, although it took no heed to my words, like always. "Ri-chan, yer beginning to irritate me." It would hiss, wrapping its fingers around my chin before its lips would suddenly seal mine, locked in a shock state, I remained frozen, until its tongue would slide passed my parted lips, roaming my orifice, claiming it as its own. The appearance of my eyes becoming hazed, as I returned the gesture, our tongues tangling in a rhythmic dance, its free hand sliding underneath the waistband of my shorts unnoticed. Searching for something thick, and hot. Upon finding its prize, the being would cackle within my mouth, its fingers capturing my cock in a vice grip, squeezing it as it began to stroke it at a slow pace, almost teasingly. "Oh my, Ri-chan, now why would ya be hard~?" It purred against my lips, a strand of saliva connecting our flesh together, my eyes shifting into a half-lidded state as I felt the palm of its hand caress my throbbing flesh. Its thumb circling my sensitive tip. "A-ah!" A moan escapes my lips, my head tilting back as my cheeks became ablaze, the color a deep crimson, strands of saliva connecting from my tongue to the roof of my mouth, the soft pants that puffed from my lips in the form of white mist. "Y-you—Ah!" Slapping my palm against my lips, I squeezed my eyes shut, muffling the lewd sounds that escaped my lips against my flesh, my hips unconsciously rolling against its hand, unable to cease its movement. "Yer enjoying this, Ri-chan, just admit it~" My other hand becomes tangled in its white locks, tugging it harshly. "N-Never." I whispered with a quivering breath behind my hand, my head shaking frantically. With a huff, it removes its hand from my pants and shirt. 'Finally' I released a sigh of relief, my form becoming relaxed. "Ri-chan!" It would release a fit of shrill laughter, all of my clothing suddenly removed from my body as they were shred to pieces, my eyes beginning to shift into its previous wide state, staring at its being in horror. "A-Akuma! No!" Suddenly, I felt the sensation of its tongue slither from my neck down my torso, towards my abdomen, the tip of its oral muscle circling my navel, dipping within it, its hands caressing my thighs, digging its nails into my flesh occasionally. "Mm!" I sealed my lips closed as my head tossed back, my form writhing slightly underneath its own. "So erotic." I felt it murmur against my skin, its lips reaching my pelvic, nipping the flesh with no soothing method, my body jolting as I felt two of its fingers circle my rectum. "N-not there!" I would screech, my entire face becoming red, attempting to kick it away, only to fail, its digits abruptly shoved within my tight hole, its scissoring motions stretching me wide. "Agh! Stop it! It feels weird!" I would release a whine, my hips evading the intrusion. "Stay still." It released a growl, glowering at my form. "H-Hai." I stuttered, feeling threatened under its gaze. "Now then." It rasped, wrapping its lips around the tip of my length, a guttural groan resonating in the back of my throat as it began to suckle on the sensitive nerves, rubbing its tongue furiously against it. "T-That feels—Hah." Releasing a soft pant, my lips began to quiver as numerous moans flowed from my mouth out of my own accord, leaning back on my elbows, watching its head lower as it took more of my cock into its mouth, the throbbing veins grinding against its tongue. "A-Akuma." I released its name in the form of a weak whimper, threading my fingers through its hair, tugging it, its mouth engulfing my entire length, suckling on it harshly. Beginning to bob its head back and forth as it smirked around my member, pumping its fingers in time with its movement. "Mm." I released a gasp as sudden vibrations shot down my length, causing my hips to buck erratically against its mouth, the uncomfortable feel of its fingers inside me becoming unusually pleasurable at this point. My body beginning to overheat, my skin glistening as beads of sweat covered my pale flesh. "Akuma!" I chanted its name in the form of a moan, now performing lewd actions without my own knowledge, as my head had become heavy, unable to think straight. Pulling its head back, my member extracted from its mouth with a 'pop' sound, licking its lips before kissing the tip of my cock with a snicker. "So lewd, Ri-chan." Its words caused my heart to skip a beat as my cheeks burned bright, smacking it playfully on its shoulder. "I-Idiot." I stuttered, looking to the side. Its fingers soon sliding out of me as well. Its form remaining sitting on the bed, my eyes gazing at its form with desperation. "Well?" I questioned, my body now prepared for the next stage of our taboo act. "Ya have ta beg for it, Ri-chan~" Releasing a whimper, I shook my head, rubbing my heated cheeks. "W-what!? No way!" With a scoff, its hand is placed against my inner thigh, rubbing it, whispering in a hush tone. "If ya want it, Ri-chan, ya gotta beg." Swallowing, I attempted to build up enough confidence to heed to its request, responding in a shaky nod before inhaling a deep breath, mumbling. "I-I want you to shove your cock inside of me." A smirk forms on its lips as it leans closer, cupping behind its ear with its free hand. "Eh? What was that?" Raising my voice, I began to speak once more. "I want you to shove your cock inside of me! Fuck me senseless!" Not expecting to gain those words, I could tell by its expression, its eyes blinking multiple times as its lips parted, before it would regain its previous cocky demeanour. "Very well." It purred, shifting its hand to grasp the back of my knee, its other hand placed beside my head. Its pants already being unzipped, gasping as my body begins to tremble upon feeling the tip of its cock against my rear entrance. "H-Hurry up." I pleaded, one of my hands raising to rest on its arm, my other arm wrapping around its neck. "If that's what ya really want." Akuma released a snort as soft laughter released from its lips, its entire length abruptly slammed inside of me, tears beginning to well up in the corner of my eyes as I released a scream of pain, writhing frantically underneath its body. "Itai! You're too big!" My vision was blurred by the salty residue produced from my eyes. "Ya asked ta hurry up, Ri-chan." It would grin, growling out its words in an animalistic tone, already beginning to move its hips at a fast, ruthless pace, giving me no time to adjust. "B-Bastard! Don't move! It hurts!" Pain surged up my backside towards my lower back, hisses and whimpers escaping my lips as the grind its length would produced against my inner walls seemed brutal, seeming to split me in half, blood beginning to trickle from my entrance, coating its length, my body clinging to its own, unable to let it go. "Aww, Ri-chan, ya look so cute, scream some more why don't ya!?" It sharply bucked its hips, causing its extracted length to suddenly slam inside of me once more, another scream of pain escaping my lips, my back arched off of the bed with my head tilted back, clawing its arm and the back of my neck. "Don't worry, Ri-chan~ It'll feel good soon~" It whispered in a seemingly soothing tone, its voice causing my body to rattle in a shudder. "Ahn!" I suddenly released a moan as the tip of its cock grinded against something sensitive within me, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot throughout my body, my mouth left hanging open. "Hit it again!" I begged, rolling my hips to meet with its thrusts, this action I wasn't aware of. "More! Ah!" My half-lidded eyes gaze into its own, a lewd expression apparent upon my features as it continued to pound inside of me, hitting my sensitive region with each brutal, ruthless thrust. "Akuma!" I would begin to chant its name within its ear in the form of moans and screams, my legs wrapping around its hips, pulling it closer, its cock venturing deeper inside of me. "It feels good! Don't stop!" I resumed to speak lewd words, our bodies sliding against each other, the sweat forming on our flesh making our movement slick. "Yer so tight, Ri-chan, yer swallowing me whole." It cackled within my ear, rolling its tongue around my earlobe with a nip. Its hand shifts to slide down my abdomen, wrapping its fingers around my cock, stroking it at a fast speed compared to its previous slow one, squeezing it in such a tight grip I thought its fist would cut off my circulations. "I-I won't last long if y-you keep doing that!" I warned it, bucking my hips erratically against its own. "G-Gonna cum!" I released a scream, a sudden flash of white appearing behind my eyelids as a sudden thick, hot, white stickiness coated its hand, raising it to its lips to lap it clean. "Delicious, yer so enticing Ri-chan, it's hard to resist ya." It released a laugh, not seeming to reach its limit quite yet, continuing to thrust a few times inside of me as my inner walls would constrict in the aftermath of my release, squeezing its length in a vice grip, restricting its movement inside of me. "Yer too tight, Ri-chan." It releases a grunt, slamming its hips forward before stilling inside of me, my body shuddering as I felt something hot burst within me, my body twitching as well as its own. "Akuma." I released in between soft, quivering breaths, releasing a squeak as it suddenly collapsed on top of me, its head resting upon my chest. "Bastard." I muttered, rolling my eyes, resting my hand upon its head, caressing its hair. My other arm wrapped around its back, holding it close. "This kind of relationship is dangerous." I whispered to myself, shaking my head as it slept in my arms. "A relationship filled with lust." Releasing a aggravated sigh, I tilted my head back against the pillow, letting my eyes slip closed. "I don't want to think about it, right now, I want to sleep." I murmured, letting darkness shroud my vision as slumber overtook. Our forms sleeping peacefully on the bed.

'_For now.'_


End file.
